Don - One last time
by Don-Slake
Summary: A year after the happenings in Berlin, the infamous crimelord, Don stumbles his way to Roma's unexpecting doorstep with many stories to tell. Now that they've seen each other again, separating once more is nearly impossible as all Don's old enemies return to collect what they believe belongs to them. Don and Roma must work together to set the record straight.
1. Chapter 1 - The return of the king

_There's a place that I know._

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now, will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay? Even if it hurts?_

_Even if I try to push you, out will you return?_

_And remind me of who I really am..._

_Will you love me... Even with my dark side_?

It was close to 3:00 in the dead of night when a knock at the door came to Roma's silent flat. She had been up working on another case for Malik, but was dosing off near the end from over working her brain. Trying to find a needle in a haystack was far easier said than done, and that was a phrase to _denounce _ease.

Roma frowned toward the door, not wanting to leave her desk, but didn't excuse the fact someone was beckoning her to attend their desired task.

It was altogether possible it was the neighbor again, complaining about the lights coming from her window flooding into his bed room. There wasn't much that could be helped about that though, until she got new curtains or he decided to buy some himself. She was busy with work and often very scatterbrained about things concerning her own place of living, leaving it up to her to remember to replace curtains was never a good idea.

Still, she was willing to debate laziness over work with him this one last time, in fact, the more she thought about it, anything to get her away from the case would be nice. Maybe she could even go out after talking this over and get some ice cream. Or take a shower and get some sleep.

She dragged herself up from the chair with a groan, stretched some and walked over to the door. It seemed a bit odd though, as she approached, that her neighbor wasn't being more aggressive about her not answering right away.

Slightly confused, she unlocked the nob-lock but left the chain on, swinging the door open as far as it would allow, irritatedly glaring out at the disturber of her peace and concentration.

"What is it this time, Raj?" She asked, before her eyes adjusted to the dark hallway and the form of a completely different man came into view... One that she knew well. She froze, her eyes slowly widening, as he swept into the light blaring from behind her.

"Hello Roma." A familiar, smokey voice said back. Don smiled at her, cocking his head to the side in a amused manner, one of his messy dreadlocks falling over his face some.

"Don..." Roma gasped, hardly able to find her voice. It had been a whole year since the last time they saw each other in Berlin. How was she supposed to react? What was she supposed to say?

Without really thinking Roma slammed the door in his face, leaving him whining some outside from the pain in his face upon impact with the door.

"Roma! Open the damned door!" He yelled out, pounding the back of his fist against it.

"What do you want with me Don?" Roma asked, finally gathering her wits enough to speak soundly. "I have a gun you know!"

"What are you doing to do with that? Shoot me?" He mused behind the door, laughing some before launching into a coughing fit.

"Are you... Coughing?" She asked, hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

Don wheezed in a lung-full of air and cleared his throat. "No..." He answered, unconvincingly in a deep low tone. Rather he was trying to hide it or just sound tougher was unclear. Ultimately, he was coughing and it sounded painfully wet as if there was probably clogging in his throat or lungs even... But how could she be sure he wasn't just faking these sounds for his own personal gain? He'd played these tricks one too many times for her to fall for it again.

With her back against the door, Roma's eyes darted around her apartment madly as she tried to choose her next course of action. She didn't have many options here that didn't consist of her locking the door and hiding in her room until he left or calling some backup.

"Roma..." His voice called, gently parted the silence between them in such a pleasant easy way. He wasn't barging in or forcing himself on her as he could. He wasn't fighting the door to get inside or screaming at her... He was clam and almost... _Desperate_ sounding? Roma was unsure rather to be worried about him, curious as to what was really going on, or just pleased to hear him in pain and suffering.

"What is it?" Roma demanded, putting her angry voice on, trying to cover up her confusion.

"Can we talk... Please?" He asked her, still sounding very quiet and gentle.

Roma rolled her eyes to the roof and leaned the back of her head against the door, her curiosity winning the war. "There's nothing for us to talk about... And I'm going to go get my cell phone and call in backup to come get you." She threatened making no moves to actually do this, but hoped it'd be enough to make him back off or make a move so she could react. She honestly didn't know how to handle this situation right now.

"Roma, listen!" He nearly interrupted, with a harsher more anxious tone, but it was rather muffled so he probably had his face against the door itself, plastering himself closer to try and stop her, since he couldn't physically keep her from moving "I need your help. If you call them, I'll have to leave and I don't know if I'll ever see you again. So stop being a child and just open the door." He explained heatedly into the door, leaving Roma gaping. Why was he saying these things?

"Wait-... You need MY help? What for? And what do you mean you'll never see me again?" She asked, having a hard time getting coherent words out of her mouth without screaming in sheer panic and frustration. What did he want with her now?

"Yes, yes, YES!" He growled, his voice growing louder and more frustrated every time he repeated the word. "I need your help, Roma.. It's not safe for me to be out here standing for so long in the open, so can we go inside together and talk it over?" The sound of someone ruffling around following after his words. "Please." He added at the end.

Roma shook her head some, but was running out of good excuses why not to let him in to find out _exactly_ what was going on and what he wanted with her. Showing up out of the blue with no warning was very much in Don's nature, he'd done that same thing to her before, twice. But he'd never pleaded with her to this extent over anything.

Very vaguely could she even remember their "departure" in Berlin when she was shot. Once impact from the bullet was made with her flesh, she went into a feverish shock and passed out into consuming darkness... She could see him staring down at her, a terrified, sorry expression on his usually confident face. The final thing she remembered seeing of him after this. was his blurred form from a distance, with police lights all around, clashing over his shadowed body along with the freezing air as he stood there, pausing his own escape just to get one last look at her...

Later, when she came to in the hospital, Arjun told her that once the hostage situation was over and everyone was allowed inside, he rushed right in and carried her out to the medics that were waiting. Don left her there alone to die... Given this information, she had a hard time grasping that Don could have ever acted or treated her that way, so she determined it must have been her mind playing tricks on her. Wicked, cruel tricks...

Again she repeated to herself... _He really had left her there to die_ and though his face and actions told her two different stories completely, she refused to believe he could be anything more than a deceitful devil with nothing in his nearly-non-existent heart but hate for her and love for himself. But it was so hard to hate someone who you felt attached to without any logic or reason. The confusion of why she felt this way and why it was, almost, strong than what she should feel toward him was more than she could take.

She struggled to collect her thoughts, but finally managed to connect words and form sentences which made sense and prioritized the situation.

"Don. I don't know what you want, But you should know better than to come to **me** with your personal problems. I'm your... Enemy for God sakes. So, I'd like you to give me ONE good reason why I shouldn't shoot you or turn you in right now!" She nodded some after she finished, pleased with the firmness and execution of her statement.

There was silence on his end for a long moment "I'm bleeding. Is that good enough reasoning for you?" He asked sarcastically but humored.

"You're bleeding?" Roma nearly shrieked in disbelief and shock.

"Yeah, bleeding. You know, when you get cut open and that bright warm red liquid oozes from it?" He said back, laughing and coughing some after.

"Why are you bleeding? What is going on, Don?!" Roma demanded, not holding herself back anymore. The confusion was rising to the point where she was about to explode with curiosity and frustration.

More silence on his end before a painful grunt sounded followed by the tumbling of someone falling to the ground in a helpless heap. Roma's eyes widened as her mind raced with all the worst possibilities.

"DON?!" She called out, her hand grabbing the door-nob and turning it. Fear kept her from removing the chain from the door as she pulled it open, searching for his face at the level of her eyes, where they burned into hers once before, but found no comfort or familiar gaze. She searched the floor for his feet, only to catch a shadowy glimpse of his collapsed limp body on the floor.

She closed the door and removed the chain, flinging it open to reveal the rest of his form in the light from behind her. A shuttered sigh escaped her lips as she stared down at him, feeling her blood run cold with fear at the thought of him being... Dead.

"Don?" She whispered, suddenly remembering – and caring – she had neighbors she'd rather not have see this as she moved closer to him, leaning down toward him some. "Don?"

He groaned lowly, pulling his forehead up from the chilly floor, his braided messy hair shadowing his snarling face. "Can we go inside and talk now?" He asked in his usual sarcastic way, seeing what just happened to him as enough evidence he needed her aid.

Roma rolled her eyes and knelt down next to him, grabbing a handful of his hair and yanking his head back to where she could see his face. He yelled shortly and tried to reach up and rip himself free but her grip was currently tighter than his and the tug of war was more painful than what she was doing originally.

"What am I going to do with you?" She said, shaking her head, looking his bloody, bruised face. He looked like he'd been in numerous fights... Or thrown out a window onto a car.

He laughed and bit his busted lip with a smile. "What are you going to do with me?" He returned.

"Maybe I'll turn you in and finally be rid of you." She said back, glaring at him.

"Ooohh... Please... I know you won't do that, Roma." He said, closing his eyes.

"Oh? Do you now? You're out here on my door step after abandoning me, again, and not showing up for a whole year, asking for my help with whatever is going on you won't just tell me about and and you honestly don't think I'm not just doing to ignore your words and turn you in right now?" She vented, pulling his head up farther as she waited for his reply. "Hmm?" She pressed.

"Aghhh... Yep." He answered through a groan. "I know you better than that, Roma."

"So what do you think I'll do then?" She asked, her glare deepening.

"You'll-" He started, but broke off into a cough. "You'll take me inside... And let me explain myself. Because you're curious and you don't want to see me die." He answered, opening his eyes and looking up into hers, arching his eyebrows in a apologetic way.

Roma crouched there in silence, feeling invaded and exposed though she knew what he said was true. Something in his eyes was so weak and tired looking. The powerful all knowing Don coming to her for a talk and help... It seemed impossible and unrealistic. She really wanted to slap him and throw him out more than anything, cause him the pain he caused her... But something inside her kept her fury at bay. What was it about this man that confused and conflicted her so?

"Who said you'd die? They'd give you some time before you would get death row you know..." She replied, pushing her thoughts and feelings aside.

Without saying anything Don pulled his hand up from under him, holding it in front of her so she could see the warm blood dripping and draining from it. She gasped some and released his hair, immediately taking hold of his hand and examining it carefully. "OW! No you twit- My hands' not bleeding." He growled, yanking it away."

"Then what is?" She asked with a huff.

Using more energy than he cared to burn off, he rolled over onto his back painfully, biting back a scream and pulled his jacket away from his white shirt, which was drenched in blood. He swallowed loudly and squeezed his eyes shut, refraining from losing his cool.

Roma cringed at the sight and put a hand to her mouth. Though she had many negative feelings toward Don and his well-being, it was obvious he was suffering badly from whatever was inflicted upon him and despite her hate... She hated to see anyone suffer like this.

"Alright, listen... You have 30 minutes to explain yourself and what you want before you have to leave." She caved, dropping her shoulders. "And while you're talking I'll... I'll see what I can do about that-" She pointed at his stomach before standing up and reaching down, taking a hold of his upper arms and dragging him to his knees. He cried out in distaste for this quick movement but didn't fight her as he stood to his feet, his legs shaking and nearly bucketing beneath him.

"You good?" She asked, steadying herself under his weight when he leaned against her. He wasn't as heavy as she expected.

"Yeah." He confirmed, wrapping his arm limply around her shoulder as she helped him inside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Catching up, Part-1

Don sat sprawled on the couch, coughing and wheezing occasionally as he waited for Roma to return from the bathroom where she collected items to patch up his wounds with.

_Finally... Finally he was safe... _

After weeks of running and dodging bullets from his enemies and police officers, he'd found the perfect sanctuary where he could rest up and care for himself properly in peace.

He let out a shuttered sigh as he glanced around her apartment, spotting the picture of Ramesh, Kamini and herself, Roma kept on the desk top where she placed her car keys and such upon entering the room. He smiled slightly at the silly expression on Ramesh's face and recalled a few times when he'd seen it for himself in public. Generally while he was completely drunk after they'd finished a deal and went out to celebrate.

One thing he had to hand to Ramesh, even after his betrayal, was he could surely entertain while he was smashed. Dancing, singing and God knows what else, every time he had one too many. What could be considered embarrassing about it to others was simply precious to Don. The times they spent together were so quickly wasted though when Ramesh decided to try and escape and run away without telling Don of his plans. No one makes a fool of Don... No one...

He discarded the memories as Roma approached and carefully sat himself up on the couch better. "Find what you needed?" He asked. She didn't answer him for a long moment as she set down what she had brought and looked his face over. He watched her with his torched brown-ish orange eyes and a small amused smile at her silent treatment. "I really like your apartment... Very nice homely colors." he added, rolling his head around on the back of the couch and catching a view of the rest of it quickly, chuckling.

"Listen...I want you to just... Relax, don't talk to me about anything concerning me, Okay? You just... Tell me what the hell happened to you and what you want from me and I'll do my best to get you fixed up." She said, nodding with her hands on her hips. That sounded like a plan but Don found it less exciting than asking her questions about herself since they'd been apart last. He was truly curious as to how she was holding up after being shot. From the looks of herself and the apartment... Probably rather well.

"Sure." He agreed, not minding the partial lie for now. "But uhm... I do have one question for you, before we begin." He pardoned himself with the pinch of his ear.

Roma huffed, disappearing behind the couch for a moment out of Don's line of sight, returning with a kitchen beeper/timer, clicking away at the minute button until the screen read 30 minutes and counting. She set it down on the knee-high coffee table in front of Don and sat next to it, smugly crossing her arms.

"Is that a _no_ to the question asking? Because I'm very curious here and I think I'll cooperate better if I can get this settled quickly." He said, the silly and mocking tone still in his voice which was clearly causing Roma to get angry with him. But he liked that.

"ONE question! And you can ask it after you tell me what happened." Roma said, putting her raised pointer finger in his face. Don's eyes followed it until it was on his nose, causing his eyes to cross slightly. He smiled wider and turned his gaze up to her face. "Sure, sure." He agreed again, knowing he'd get more ground on her later as he did just now.

As she began unwrapping bandages so she could apply them, he sat back in the couch more comfortably and stared up at the roof, tapping his hands on the cushions under him as he gathered his words together in his head. Simply asking her how she was while he was gone was too obvious. It made it **sound **like he cared. Rather he did or not wasn't allowed to be questioned and he refused to make himself look like a fool by exposing himself/his feelings to her. On the flip side, getting all complicated and covering his inner motives in his question would just confuse her, or lead to her ignoring the question entirely. Neither of these things were an option, for one meant too much of himself and the other too little.

While he debated these facts in his head, he calmly sat there the way he always did as Roma reached forward and tugged lightly on his shirt before unbuttoning the last few buttons and sliding it open, revealing a bruised and bloody mess of flesh. She gasped and looked away for a second before turning her eyes back and examining it closer. Don hissed in pain as the clothes peeled away from his sensitive skin, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Who did this to you?" She asked, just barely above a whisper, scooting closer to him, her face filled with worry.

Don let out a stubborn sigh. "You remember Vardhaan... Don't you?" He asked with that mocking tone, sitting forward. Roma placed a hand on his chest, the soft, warm touch of her flesh against his reminding him of how much thinner he was as compared to before. Where there was once shape and build to his chest it was replaced with the showing of his collar and breast bones. In fact, his entire body appeared dried up and sucked empty of life. Nothing at all like the exterior of the Don he once was...

"Y-yes. I remember him." She answered, lowering her gaze to his waist line where she noticed his hip bones showing through. Don could see her struggling to act like nothing was wrong so she was not to interrupt him while he explained himself, or cause either of them to panic. She began cleaning out the scrapes and cuts on his stomach and upper torso, perhaps to keep her mind busy instead of wandering.

"Well, as you know, he has many valid reasons to want revenge against me for the times I've had him thrown behind bars, humiliated and utterly ruined. And Ayesha-..." He paused for a moment as the memory of her back stabbing him came to the surface of his wary conscious. After all the grand favors he did for her and the harsh trails they faced together, she so easily joined forces with his enemy and tried to take what was rightfully his away, claiming she did more work for it than he ever could.

He shook his head in disbelief, even now, unable to quite comprehend why she did what she did. He'd never treated her unfairly and took her from a simple nothing on the streets, outside a whore, drunk, junkie and beggar, she bared no name. She thought she was some kind of star merely because she had money to her last name, but certainly not to her mouth. Her rich family had abandoned her at the age of 23 when she showed disgraceful signs of disregard for human life and their important, royal name. She was left with nothing and no one to care for her and shelter her... Until Don found her.

However, all the kindness he showed her wasn't ever out of pity, she might have been pathetic and desperate but would never admit it to anyone. He respected this and because of her usefulness to him and what he had planned in the future, he made her one of his own. Her betrayal wouldn't go unnoticed and now that she decided to attempt at twisting fate on her own, hers was now sealed. Her usefulness had come to a screeching halt.

Roma's confused look brought him back to reality and he continued speaking. "You don't know her, but she was one of my trusted workers for the longest time, providing her assistance here and there in my... endeavors. That is, until she chose to take more than was deserved. She and Vardhaan devised a plan to kill me, yet again, which failed... _Again_." He paused once more to catch up on his breathing while Roma cleaned out his cuts.

"Much to my own embarrassment... I never saw it coming. I was too busy relaxing and enjoying life freely with all the money I could dream of having after Berlin, where we all went our separate ways. Vardhaan went to prison, as you well know, and Ayesha traveled along with me... Under the radar of the police of the country he was imprisoned in, as well as my own, she helped him escape into the vast wilderness where no one would dare to search for him, and gathered some kind of pathetic excuse of an empire out there, consisting of older thugs with terrible reputations and armatures with no real name or threat- Agh!" He suddenly stopped and grabbed her hand roughly, with the same speed and agility as before, when she pressed her fingers too deeply into his sensitive stomach. "That hurts..." He muttered through his closed, crooked teeth.

Roma swallowed loudly, watching as that dangerous wicked side to him crept back into his eyes, clouding them over with hate like smoke. "I'm sorry." She said very quietly.

He panted lightly and stared into her eyes weakly, dropping his shoulders as he relaxed again and got a grip on his temper. The sudden rush of adrenaline left him feeling feverish and chilled all over as it passed. She was also causing the pain to worsen, momentarily, while she tried to make it better.

Don had a high tolerance for pain but no love for it. He could handle bullet wounds, knife wounds, burns, scrapes, you name it, but despite his mind rising above the oppression, he hated the feeling.

As he stared into her anxious eyes helplessly, he felt himself slipping deliriously back into that fateful night in Berlin.

Only his strong will to accomplish his tasks got him through...It was freezing and he could hardly stand after all the trauma his body had faced over the course of the evening. He hadn't nourished his bodily needs in hours and was bleeding globs from his bullet wound. After he fought two men who were both much larger than him, he was bruised and beaten from head to toe, much like he was now, but at the sight of Roma... Laying there still and peaceful on the floor with no one to care for her well-being, Don let down his defenses and put himself aside for the final time that night.

She hadn't accepted his offer to shoot him and go on living as he wished she had, for her own sake, so in the simplest way to understand and explain to one without revealing too much of his inner emotions and feelings... He was thanking her by taking her in his tired arms and carrying her to safety. He collapsed twice on his way to the doors outside, his legs giving way under him, but he always slammed his shoulders against the nearest wall to keep her from absorbing any of the impact. What awful things that happened to her were ultimately because of him... And he wanted her suffering to end.

Even if just for a few moments, he wanted to be the cause of something **good **in her life.

"R-roma..." His voice broke as he tried to speak, sweat forming all over his body as he shuttered slightly from the chills. He somehow gained a sick kind of comfort from the mere sound of her name, in any way it was set, it always made him forget what was in front of him and focus on her and what he loved about her...

"It's okay..." She said quietly, reaching her hand up and stroked back his messy hair from his watery eyes, instinctively knowing he needed support. He turned his eyes up to meet her own, his lips parted and lower teeth showing as if he was ready to speak again but he closed his mouth and shifted his gaze back to his lap, releasing her hand slowly. "Continue." He said with a grunt, plastering his tough-face back on. Roma didn't argue and went back to cleaning out his infected wounds.

"You were saying?" She said after a few minutes in utter silence between them. Don huffed some and smiled once more, looking at her. "I've nothing more to say as of late about what happened. You are filled in on the details." He replied, looking over his shoulder.

"You didn't tell me who did this to you and... _How_." She said, forcing out the last part, given her disbelief that someone such as Don who got through everything untouched could have wound up being so beaten and abused.

The most awkward part about this was, Ayesha had personally tricked Don. Taking him aside after he'd had one too many and pretended to be seducing him when she knocked him out cold. When he came to he was bound and she... Had her way with him, with permission from Vardhaan himself. They both tortured him senseless, wanting one truth from him... _**Where was the plate? **_


	3. Chapter 3 Catching up, part-2

"So, you're telling me that you got away with one of the plates after you supposedly turned them back in Berlin. And that you planted a bomb in Diwan's car which is why it magically exploded for no reason? And later, Vardhaan teamed up with Ayesha, or whatever her name is, to kill you and take it from you?" Roma said, wrapping something around Don's thin waist as he sat forward for her to have a easier time reaching around behind him. He groaned in discomfort but behaved well and stayed still.

"No, they _tried_ to kill me, sort of. They were.. Torturing me, or at least, something close to it. They hardly knew what they were doing and I was able to escape when they weren't watching me after they untied me from the chair. The fools didn't think I'd be strong enough to run..." He explained.

"I see." She confirmed, staying quiet for a minute before adding teasingly, "And you were _vacationing_ when they tricked you, hmm? Or uhm- _relaxing_, excuse me."

"Actually I was _drinking_ when SHE tricked me. Vardhaan didn't have the guts to show me his face and participate in this scheme against me, until I was bound and unable to move." He said, a smile cracking out on his face. Was it possible that Roma liked the idea of him tanning on a beach somewhere hot? He could completely understand why she would, seeing as he was who he was and looked how he looked, but getting her to _admit it_ was different than knowing she felt it.

"It was a nice warm beach, good view of the ocean, city and trees, nice cold beer, wine, water... Beautiful, sexy, little dressed women. You know. Typical tropical island and company..." He said carelessly, taking pleasure in Roma's disgusted reaction. "You don't like the beach?" He asked after, just to poke at her, pretending to be shocked.

"I don't think I like this _company_ you speak of. It's just a way of showing off to all the rich men who do nothing for them." She said, shaking her head.

"Ohh, so _I'm_ a rich man who does nothing, because I enjoy small bathing suits now, am I?" He laughed.

"Agh, no! Stop laughing, you know what I mean... " She said, giving his arm a slap, frowning deeper before looking back down at what she was doing. "I just don't understand why men, like you, always get such a kick out of that whole thing. That's all. It seems kind of degrading since they are such terrible men to begin with."

"True... Or you're just jealous I'm staring at other women who aren't you." He said, nodding his head from side to side, as if the thought was altogether possible. Which it certainly was.

Roma looked up at him with a scowl but refused to say anything else on the subject, knowing he'd only continue reading into it.

"Hold still." She muttered as she moved closer and reached around behind him so she could tie together his bandage to support his aching stomach, Don did as she asked, pulling his face back some as she moved her head around the other side of him so she could get a clear look at what she was doing. Her nose brushing against his as she made the transition, causing them both to freeze for a moment and stare into the others eyes. There was a fire in both their hearts that burned more passionately and strong than anyone else could comprehend. They were like wild untamed creatures which roamed about in ordinary life, always alienated and different. Never feeling satisfied with anything outside the steps they took closer to the other. Don searched her eyes for something of himself inside her, after all this time apart, and was pleased to see it remained... That fire which burned within her before had still not gone out, though it was dulled by the simplicity of her life without him and craved for the fuel to burn higher and hotter, it burned still. He was back now to do that...

Roma was the first one to turn away as she went to finishing up dressing his wounds. "I still can't believe you lied to everyone and stole a plate anyway..." Roma said, catching herself at the end as she realized who she was talking to/about. "Nevermind" She added with a sigh, causing Don to laugh, leaning his head back.

"You know, I've really missed you, Meri Jungili Billi." He said, brushing his nose and lips over the side of her head, sweetly. Rather it was the fever getting to him or just plain fact, was unclear.

Roma stiffened at his touch and yanked herself away from him, glaring. "DON'T... Just-... DON'T talk to me like that... okay? I'm not in the mood to hear your stupid comments. Just shut up and let me finish so you can... Leave." She said, shaking her head and finished tying the bandage around his waist.

Conveniently, the alarm on the beeper/timer sounded irritatingly into the air, splitting the silence that hung between them as Don waiting patiently for her to finish, regrouping his thoughts and plotting his next course of action.

"Right on time." She said with a short smug smile. "I'll see you to the door now."

"You're just going to let me leave? After I told you about Vardhaan escaping and that I have that plate?" Don said, rather confused but kept things light and amused.

"The way I see it, _**you were never here.**_ I'll deal with Vardhaan and that woman when I come across them, using this info you've given. It's not much but, it might provide some help and history to their cases to fill the gaps but nothing substantial." She explained quite bluntly, standing up and cleaning up the mess of bandage packages and bloody cloths. "And I'll see you in the chase... When I catch you." She added, giving him a stern look before turning and walking away with her things, taking them back to the bathroom.

"Ah." Don chuckled some at her answer and cocked his head to the side, watching her walk away. What an amazing woman she was. Openly allowing him another chance to run just to make it fair grounds as she chased him. Don respected that.

Roma returned with her hands emptied now and stood over him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Now, come on. You've got to leave before I change my mind." She said, adding the last part much quieter than the rest, taking a hold of his upper arms once more and standing him up. Don groaned loudly and struggled to stand with her, but his body was saying otherwise. Using herself to support him once more, Roma got him on his feet successfully, but the sudden rushing of so much air to his lungs caused more painful coughing from the gangster. Dizziness and hot flashes washed over him, spinning his head and senses around in a sickening whirlpool of discombobulation. He shook his head to clear it, but in this case, it just made matters worse.

Without even realizing what was happening, Roma had walked Don almost to the door, and was apparently speaking to him all the while, before his legs refused to move any farther and froze up on him, causing him to fall over on her.

"DON!" She yelled, grabbing onto him tighter and trying to hold him up from landing on the ground. "Get up, Don!"

He whined and scrapped his feet against the ground lamely as he tried to get his weight under them, failing each time. "I-... I can't, Roma." He groaned, wheezing and coughing from the pressure of her arm under his chest/stomach. Sweat drained down his skin again as he ran cold from shock, finding it hard to breathe. His whole body shook and shuttered as the waves of sickness flushed across him, leaving him more delirious than before and nearly incoherent.

Roma was close to panicking as Don went stiff then limp in her arms. She dropped to the floor and rolled his upper body into her lap. "Don?! DON!" She called to him, shaking his shoulders roughly to wake him before feeling her hand over his burning forehead. He was burning up.

Don's eyes remained half open, staring up at her blurry form above him.

"You're going to be okay, Don! I promise." Roma said to him, stroking the sides of his bearded face. Tears building in her eyes. Seeing him this way was killing her inside and out more than she could stand. He managed a weak smile and whispered something she couldn't quite hear or understand.

"What did you say? Don... What did you say?" She asked him, sniffling some as she held back crying. "You're going to be okay..." Her voice told him once more before everything became fully distorted and black.


	4. Chapter 4 - Recovery?

"_Where is the plate, Don?" Vardhaan's voice echoed around him. A cage surrounded him with pitch blackness outside it. There was only sounds to give him any direction of what was up or down. Don yanked on the cold bars in front of himself, hearing Ayesha smooth voice behind him, her thin hands wrapping around his chest. _

_A slap across the face brought him back to the torture room where they kept him, as dimly lit and green as ever. The contrast of the light-blub making the room look like it was underwater. Don was forced backward to the floor, still bound to the chair. He pulled on the restraints, but they did little to budge. _

"_WHERE IS THE PLATE DON?!" Ayesha's face howled into his. Water was thrown on his face where it seemed to stick, cutting off his much needed air supply, a few gasps from the impact and his lungs where full of boiling liquid. He screamed into the water and struggled to escape from his captors, his whole body being set aflame. _

_Everything suddenly shifted as he felt a drop off, falling through space and time, unsure of where it'd end. He was somewhere else... Somewhere he once knew well. Don glanced around the small richly decorated room he was now in. It was bright but faded somehow, as if it was from the past before there was bold colors to properly represent life's beauty. _

"_You know momma loves you, Marc..." Said his mother. Don turned around, his coat tails swaying along behind him. His mother leaned down and kissed Don as a child, smiling sweetly at him. "But what you are now isn't enough. Momma needs to fix you." With those words from his mother's mouth, her soft eyes turned slit and furious as she bashed him over the head with a heavy object. _

_There was the pitiful sound of crying and screaming before more darkness consuming Don... Back into nothing... _

Don laid on Roma's couch, drenched in sweat and pinned by gravity to stay there until this wicked curse left him. He muttered on and off through the long nights, trashing about as the nightmares invaded his mind and tortured him unmercifully. Roma sat by his side, tending to his every need. He said very few words that made actual sense and rarely required anything of her outside her company. Every time she stood to leave, he'd wake up to a second layer of consciousness and ask her to stay. She could never refuse the look he gave her...

She sat beside him once more, hoping he'd try eating again tonight but was letting him sleep for now because he seemed more peaceful and relaxed than the days before. His health was still spiraling downhill but at least he was able to rest properly now.

Guilt clawed it's way at Roma as she realized how insensitive she'd been to him and his critical state outside her apartment. She couldn't help being angry with him for all he'd done to her in the past... but he was now laying on her couch, helpless and in pain. She'd never seen him this way before. It had been two days of this torture as he slept, screaming and kicking about in what seemed like feverish nightmares. She didn't think he was capable of dreaming...

She was exhausted after watching over him for so long and wished deep down inside she had someone else to share this large secret with. She was harboring a wanted criminal in her home... She came close to reporting him to the police, hoping they'd give him the care he needed, but she knew better than to do that. They'd throw him in front of a trial, half dead and sick, ship him off to prison to never be heard from again until death row... If he didn't die of his infections before then, the chair would end him. A hospital visit was impossible because someone might recognize him and report her, then she'd get in trouble and might go to jail too... None of these things were options, so she was forced with sticking this one out alone.

The chiming of her cellphone ringing broke her from her thoughts, she glanced around the room unsurely and stood, giving Don's shin a soft pat to let him know she was leaving and would return shortly. She reached her phone and scooped it up, clicking answer. "Hello?" She talked into it cautiously.

"Hey, Roma, it's Arjun. I was just wondering what you were doing tonight," Said Arjun's cheerful voice through the speaker. Roma mentally punched herself for forgetting she was supposed to be going out with him tonight and talking over more wedding details. This was the second time he'd called to remind her since Don showed up and she always forgot every time.

"Hey umm, Yeah, look, I can't make it actually. I have my hands full with assignments from Malik right now." She said, slapping her hand to her forehead. She realized now she hadn't dressed herself properly either in days. A tank-top and jogging pants. Not very bride-to-be looking.

"Oh really? That's funny, seeing as you haven't come in to receive any paper work from him in _three_ days." He replied with a laugh.

"What are you trying to say, Arjun? 'cause I really don't have time for this right now." Roma asked, dropping her arms to her side in a huff, feeling quite offended by his stupid comment... And paranoid.

"I'm only teasing you, Roma. It's okay! Just, forget I said anything at all." He said back, still keeping a chuckle in his voice though she could tell something was bugging him. "How have you been feeling?" He added, being sweeter.

"I'm feeling fine, I'm just really busy, you know? Malik's really piling it on for me and I haven't had time to take a break for hours." She said, looking over at Don. It was true, he was stealing all her attention like a spoiled child and with the presences of Arjun in the mix, she slowly realized how stupid it was to be keeping him here like this. She had a real life to live that didn't involve chasing after Don or running circles trying to get over it. She was past this already... It was dangerous and she shouldn't care about what happens to him when she turns him in.

"Ah, I see... Well, if you like I can come over and give you a hand with it all. I'm quite handy. Or even just give you a _massage_ or something." He replied, deepening his voice at the word "massage" to something more sensual and silly, causing Roma to giggle for the first time in days. This is what she needed. Not baby-sitting someone who acting like a cancer to her.

"ooh, I wish you could, I really do, but I don't even have time for that right now, I'm SO busy. But I promise you can do all the massaging soon." She said, leaning against the kitchen counter in front of her as she spoke, smiling.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answer.

"Positive?

"Positive."

"Super, SUPER positive?"

"Yes, Arjun... Super SUPER positive."

"Alright." He sighed some. "I'll leave you to your work then, just get some sleep tonight, baby. You sound tried."

Roma nodded to herself, giving Don a glance before sighing as well. "Yeah. I'll try to."

"Good. Sleep well. See you later?" He said back, hope in his voice.

"You too and I'll see you soon." She answered, looking down at her hand now.

"Okay. Bye." He said, about to hang up the phone before Roma interrupted his leaving. "Oh, Arjun!... I love you." She said, biting her lip after, feeling like a teenager in love all over again.

"I love you too, Roma... Sleep well." With that and a kissing sound, the line was cut, following by the low droning moan of a dead line. She lowered her phone and clicked the off button, staring down into the display on it where Arjun's name was written. She missed him...

.

.

.

Don opened his watery torched brown eyes, scanning the room for Roma as his eyes adjusted to the light which poured in the room. Upon this new awakening, everything was from a different, more positive perspective. Nothing seemed difficult or so painful to where he could hardly breathe, his fever had broken and his stomach didn't ache nearly as bad as before. He wondered how long he had been out. He stretched some, yawning to clear the sleep from his body and lungs, which seemed to have healed nicely during his blackout. The smell of something cooking reminded him of how hungry he was.

Regardless of the healing he had done, he was still quite stiff and he sat up off the couch slowly, pausing for a moment as he allowed a wave of dizziness to pass. It was much easier and quicker than it had been before, much to his shock and relief. Within a minute he was up on his feet and walking about, exploring Roma's apartment for himself after all this time of being bound to her, flat and spring filled, couch, he longed for some exercise and mental stimulation.

It was rather tidy in her apartment, which was understandable seeing as it was very small and made for one person and a guest but with no guest room itself. The only messy part of her small flat was the kitchen where he discovered a pot on the stove, boiling over with foam from whatever she'd been cooking and left there. He switched it off and moved it to a different burner, chuckling to himself as he examined the huge mess of ingredients she'd left all over the counter. He fingered some of them as he looked them over before moving on to the living room where he'd been sleeping for days, noticing she had removed the picture of Ramesh, Kamini and herself from the desk.

Slightly disappointed, Don walked over to the stand it had been on promptly sitting before and searched through the drawers until he found it again along with a collection of other photos she had hidden down in there.

"Cute." He said to himself with adoration, holding up a picture of Roma when she was much younger with the typical clothing style of the time. She looked quite silly in them, mostly since she looked like a queen even at such a young age but was being held down by such awful clothing that made Don want to gag at the sight of. It was precious to see her so ignorantly pleased with her look but so utterly wrong in her pride. Her eyes bared that same fire though, he could see it burning strongly even through time itself in a photograph...

While looking over these pictures Don couldn't help but wonder to himself... What his own childhood was really like.

At that moment Roma came barraging through the doors with more bags under her arms and in her hands then she was capable of carrying. She froze completely, as did Don, when they both caught sight of the other, launching into a silent stare off.

"Nice to see you again, Meri Jungili Billi." He said finally, smiling widely as she dropped all the bags to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tax collector

"Don, I don't like this idea at all!" Roma protested, pacing about while Don pulled on a jean jacket he'd found in the sorry excuse for a coat closest by the door leading outside. Much to his surprise, there were quite a few man's coats in the closest, which brought suspicion as to where they came from and why she kept them. At first, he guessed they might have been Ramesh's old clothes that she kept for memories sake, but he left the mystery to chance after he memorized the strong scent on them. It wasn't Ramesh's and he felt confident he'd find who it belonged to if he came across them.

"I don't have a choice and neither do you." He finally said without looking at her, straightening the sleeves with a unimpressed frown. What a ugly color it was on him.

"Besides, if you want me gone, you have to help me do this one very simple thing, then I can afford to leave on my own and get out of your beautiful hair." He ran a hand through her short hair briefly in a mocking manner before turning around to face the small mirror on the wall and fixed his collar.

Roma stomped her foot and continued pacing, wiping off her hair where he had touched it.

"But this is different, Don. If we get caught. If _I_ get caught!"

"It's not really _that _different, you just do what you always do and give that _tough girl_ look and follow my lead. They'll love it. And you won't get caught, relax." He advised as he finished priming himself. He turned after, getting one last look of his bearded and unruly appearance in the mirror and exited the flat, Roma trailing along unsurely behind him, stomping her feet slightly.

"Don." Roma said, trying to get his attention and perhaps some comfort for what they were about to embark on, but he refused to give it, staring at the closed elevator doors while waiting for it to arrive on their level instead. She growled and walked closer, slamming her forearm against the metal doors loudly, leaning into his face. He didn't jolt, scream or make some big reaction to her threats, just watched her closely with his eyes, the rest of his form unmoving.

"Listen to me. This is completely ridiculous! I'm a cop I will not be helping you to steal, kill or **deal drugs **just so you can earn some cash to leave. You can just go NOW and never come back! I can't do this." Roma admitted, glaring at him.

Inside, he was quite upset and offended that she was waving him off so simply, acting as if she didn't care about him or his well-being, as much as they both knew she did. He held back making comments though, finding exposure of his intentions and feelings quite premature and awkward. Plus, she had her mind made up and he refused to make himself look like a fool while trying to plead his case. That was below him and his pride.

Don smugly smiled and cocked his head to the side, pretending to be perplexed as to why she was so upset.

"And why is that?" He asked her, only making her to flair into heated anger. He rather liked seeing it, right now most of all, since she was trying to pin off guilt and blame on him, she might as well suffer under some harmless frustration with him.

"I could lose my job! That's one reason, and another is- You're Don! The man I hate and want to kill. You honestly have a lot of balls even coming back to me in the first place, I could have killed you, but I didn't, and now you want my help doing God knows what in some crime ridden part of town? NO." She fumed, yelling into his face, causing him to flinch ever so slightly, but it was more from the force of her voice against his face than the words.

Though they both effected him just the same down inside but he couldn't show it. The dam holding back his wrath was cracking but he couldn't let it break.

_In order for his plans to work, he must remain as calm as possible. _

"And you're Roma, a **cop**. I've things to lose from your company as well, but I don't hear myself screaming in the middle of a hallway while waiting for the lift. You must calm down and realize, I will be gone once I have what I need. If you had money on you, I'd use that, but you don't have any to spare so that means taking more drastic measures... As for killing me, I'm not to blame for that, You had more than one chance to end this since I stumbled to your doorstep that night. That was weeks ago and yet you almost make it sound like _I_ was stopping you... I did nothing. I couldn't do anything... I needed your help desperately then and I still do now..." Don defended with ease, his face still unchanging, only his eyes against hers, fighting a war without words.

He was right and they both knew it, which was the part of Roma he loved. She was very smart, very logical... But she'd refuse to admit the truth if she had to for her own personal gain to oppose him. It reminded him of himself.

She searched for words to combat with his, her eyes darting back and forth between his own, unable to find a suitable reason to explain why she behaved the way she had when he was ill. A way that didn't sound insane or as affectionate as she felt. Her anger subsided into confusion and she decided it was probably best to leave the subject alone. It was too complicated and sensitive for her, addressing these things would cause more problems than it would solve. She lowered her head and moved away from the door, shaking her head, wishing suddenly she hadn't slammed the door or gotten in his face the way she had.

"I didn't want to kill you when you couldn't fight back." She said, finally, hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oh, really? Why not? It would have been much easier." He said, already knowing her answer.

"B-because. It's unfair." She looked down at the ground, hoping he'd just drop it now.

"Such valor." He mocked with a chuckle, sensing her discomfort and backed off some, knowing that speaking of it was difficult and though he was truly curious about how she felt for him, he didn't want to get himself mixed up in the middle of her emotional devastation, were it all to come pouring out.

"Why do I have to be involved in you anymore at all? Why can't you just leave and let that be the end of it for now? Why do I have to help you get money?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Because, I'm still rather weak and I have no money." He answered, giving his wounded stomach a pat.

"I thought you were going to go steal-... Whatever you do... now so you had it. Why do you need it before?" She asked, her face forming to one of disgust. She treated the concept of him "_stealing_" or "_drug dealing_" in such a immature manner, Don debated rather to be irritated or amused by it. She'd also broadcast it so generally, as if all there was to his life was just stealing, shooting and swashbuckling.

And cops thought gangsters stereotyped! The rumors cops had about gangsters and what they did was unfathomable, at least "gangsters" didn't brush every thug, drug dealer or runner into one group under the same title. It was actually rather insulting.

The elevator bell chimed and the doors slid open to reveal a empty lift, Don placed his hands in his pockets and stepped inside all proper like.

* * *

"Simple, without money I cannot rent a cab or use the bus to get where I am going, which is a dangerous part of town you don't want to be walking in alone. I'll need a mobile transportation of some kind. You have a car, so it seems only logical for you to give me a ride and provide me with some backup, seeing as I'm not all too well yet..." He explained before clicking the button and adding with another smile, "_Just like the old days, know you_?"

Rap music, loud enough to split the tension filled air in half, set the mood as Roma's car rolled down the trash covered, crime ruled streets of the south side. No one with respect or money lived here, or at least not _honest _money.

The atmosphere was thick with greed and filth, shady characters watching from every ally way below the smoggy skyscrapers, just waiting for their chance to pounce and take what they could from any unexpecting passerby. Large badly dressed gangs stood on corners, conversing about their next moves where everyone could watch to appear more intimidating to rival gangs and the residents of the area who, apparently, needed a hundred and one more reasons to be terrified out of their minds to live there.

It was a dangerous mix of thugs and murders with crime-lords who were all devious opportunists, but the one thing they all disliked more than themselves... Was newcomers.

Roma turned the music up a bit louder in her car, plastering herself nervously against the seat with both hands on the steering-wheel, rolling her window up a little farther as they paused at a stoplight next to some gangsters who were giving them a nasty look.

Don sat next to her on the passengers side with his arms nearly wrapped around his head as he tried to block out the terrible music protruding from her speakers so grotesquely.

Seeing as she nearly had holes burned into her head from his stare, Roma nodded toward one of the gangsters who just pointed at her and nudged another huge man, she panicked when they all turned and looked at her as one and looked away, not understanding what she did wrong. She glanced at Don for some support, seeing as he was probably from this area, but he appeared tangled up in being over-dramatic.

"Don, will you calm down? It's just rap music! I'm sure you've heard worse." She said, taking her the coffee she had bought from the cup-holder and sipping it, trying to act all "_chill_" about the gangsters now.

"What?" He asked over the music, wincing some, lifting his hands from his ears but immediately regretting it. He shook his head in disgust and placed them back where they were originally stationed.

"I said, it's NOT THAT BAD! It's just music! And good music, I love this song!" She said, smiling some at his silly reactions.

"This is NOT music!" Don yelled back, rolling his window down and sticking his head out the window partly for some air and relief, though it did little to supply him with either.

"You don't like rap music?" She asked, smiling wider.

"This isn't music! It's a bunch of unhappy men yelling profanity at women because they have no proper upbringing or other possibilities of courting a female without being utter assholes! Buying this kind of shit only encourages such disrespectful treatment!" He answered, snarling his upper lip. Roma seemed taken aback by the fact he obviously felt so strong about this and never expected him to care about something like this, but it was hysterical all the same.

He glared furiously out the window as the light changed and Roma continued driving, her laughter sounding clear over the intense rhyming and low beat as they drove.

Up til now he had directed her where to drive and he was exceedingly happy they were about to reach their destination.


	6. Chapter 6 - The deal

The only thing that terrified Roma more than being down in this part of town, _alone with Don_, was that she was about to have to step out of the protection of her car into it's deadly jaws, not knowing what could happen.

The building, Don titled their destination was a run down warehouse with broken windows and no doors somewhere along the muddy river. There were boxes and dumpsters overflowing with trash, or worse, cluttering all allies around it and even seeming to be inside as well, though it was too dark inside to tell.

She glanced over at Don who was looking around, as if he was waiting for something to happen. He checked his watch before looking over at her, questioningly. His expression was so smug and fine-fitted as if he had absolutely no remorse for what he was making her do, surrounded with the aura of careful scheming on his part. Were it not for the fact she liked his beard and face so much when he looked this powerful and in control, she'd punch him senseless. But she did like his face and beard too much and seeing him healthy and back to his old self was too rewarding somehow for her to ruin it. Despite the fact it made her so angry.

Instead, She stared at him very suspiciously, not trusting his being here for a second. It seemed, as improbable as it was, that he might be leading her into a trap of some kind. Why he would want to trap her of all people was completely beyond her... She was just on such high self-aware she was calling everything a threat.

"What?" He asked, only getting a head shake from her and a disapproving look. "Well, fine. You don't _have_ to answer." he added teasingly, smiling at her before checking his watch once more and climbing out of the car, muttering under his breath with a groan. His stomach pains were resurfacing from the strenuous movements he had been doing lately, even standing too quickly caused intense pain all the way down to his thighs from the straining bruised muscles.

He slammed the door shut behind him, leaving Roma in the solitude of the car. She sighed and looked down at her lap, playing with her hands nervously. What was she getting herself into? She guessed, given the extremely shady sight they were currently stationed, Don was probably about to deal something. Rather it was arms or drugs she was unsure, but whatever the case may be, she was about to aid a criminal do his crime without putting up much of a fight either. She was submitting to his will so easily and he appeared to be enjoying it. The bastard...

She glanced at the rear-view mirror and saw Don wave his hand toward her to come out, so carelessly as if nothing bad was happening. She ground her teeth and held back from screaming or backing up and running him over with the car. Whatever happened in there, she promised herself she would bail if things got too out of hand and just leave him there with his stupid money. She didn't care anymore what kind of men they were dealing with or what for... All that mattered was getting out alive... She pinned this reason on being able to see Arjun again, because it was a good excuse and gave her a reason to feel like abandoning him for her own personal gain, without being _quite _that. And if Don wanted to lead her about like some kind of mindless obedient dog, she'd surely correct him where he was wrong. In the worst possible way.

Roma removed her seat belt and opened the door, kicking farther open with her booted heel, climbing out and closing it quietly behind her but with a attitude. She looked at Don as she slid on her sunglasses, giving him a shrug as if to ask, "_why we standing around_?"

Don smiled at her and turned squinting in the bright sunlight, giving both ends of the ally they were in a nice long look before walking over to a lonely blue dumpster and opening it, reaching inside so far he almost fell in.

"Ahh! Here we are!" He cheered upon leaving the trash with a suitcase and shotgun in hand. He proudly showed them to Roma before tucking the shotgun under his arm and dusting off the fastfood wrappers from the case, grimacing some. "Such filthy people." He muttered.

"Filthy people who _throw things in the trash._ Not like_ they_ are digging around in it." Roma commented from afar, mentally noting down everything he was doing for future reference. She'd honestly never have thought to look in a dumpster for drugs. These gangsters were crafty.

Don gave her a mocking smile and lowered the case, tucking that under his arm and examining the gun next, uncocking it and checking the ammunition. He had three shots total which was less than he wanted but would have to do, he didn't expect a lot of resistance from his dealers, but he knew to come prepared for the inevitable. He slapped the double barrel back to the handle compartment with the whip of his hand and cocked it under once more, a satisfying sound of metal adjusting against metal snapping from it.

"Is that it, can we get this over with now? Roma asked, crossing her arms anxiously. Don scanned her posture and clothes. She was trying to look_ touch_ as he had instructed but wasn't really grasping the whole bad girl vibe she needed to be convincing. She came off as a actor... He wasn't sure he could expect much more for her though. Even when she was pretending once upon a time when she was trying to snake into his business for the sake of sweet revenge, she wasn't going for the same profile in that case as she needed now. He shrugged it off, though, and just let her be. It wasn't worth the time arguing over, for he knew she'd fuss and complain.

"Might want to loosen a few more buttons, Miss stiffness." He said as he walked past her and toward the back/side of the large building, chuckling to himself. Roma glared and followed after him, considering what he said but refused to do it... Just because he said so.

After a bit of wandering in what seemed like, no designated direction, Don stopped in front of a dark red colored door and stared at it curiously, noting the sign which read "_stay out_" before reaching out and pushing it open, his expression stiff as if he dared anyone to try and stop him or some calamity to await him behind it.

It swung with ease to reveal nothing of any immediate danger so Don stepped inside over a few boxes on the floor and disappearing into the dark of the warehouse. Roma watched before unsurely following him into the unknown, looking over her shoulder one last time to check they weren't being followed.

"Roma." Don's voice hissed in the darkness, guiding her to his side. "What?" She called back, keeping her voice low with his, leaning her head closer to hear his answer, only to have her head bump into his rather roughly. He grunted in a warning for her to not make the mistake again before wrapped his fingers around her arm roughly, leading her along behind him, not saying anything.

There was nothing to be seen and little to be heard outside the pitch-blackness that surrounded them. Don had good eyes though and even better senses of when objects were approaching him too closely. Maneuverings in the darkness was something he was forced to do often while trying to escape his enemies or even chose to use when trying to apply terror to his attack strategy, so he focused on guiding them both through the dark with ease, to the middle of the warehouse's interior, where the roof was split open and the sun poured into the gap.

In the center was a table where three men stood around in collected company, all chattering quietly to each other about some personal issue. One of them happened to glance their way and caught sight of the unlikely pair who stood waiting, elbowing another and they all turned to greet them.

"Well, if it isn't Don!" The tallest of them said over his shoulder, taking his cigarette from between his teeth and tossing it aside, a column of smoke seeping from his nose as he exhaled. "I was beginning to worry you weren't going to show, but- I guess you really do come through for those who wait." He turned fully with his arms out to either side of himself in a welcoming manner, almost as if he wanted a hug, but neither of the gangsters made a move to do so. He was young. Younger than Don, and dressed much finer with a dark brown suit and bowtie, he spoke with a slight English accent and carried himself confidently but with a genuine humility. He didn't seem arrogant or brash, but certainly with his head squared in the game.

Don cat-walked closer, waving the shotgun he brought around in the air some as if it was as weightless as a feather. "Yeah, you know me. You know me quite well... But you also know it's been three months since you and I last ran into each other and when I called you... No answer." Don said as he came to a stop in front of him, tsking at the end and shaking his head, seeming very disappointed. "Shame. I had been expecting it." He added, his torched eyes locking with the man's, who was suddenly growing less and less friendly and more nervous.

"I-it was a accident, Don. Something came up and I couldn't get back to you. Surely you understand how that is." He explained, laughing some after and glancing back at his boys for support, who both nodded with him and gave muffled approval.

"Ah yeah... I understand. But uh... Understanding isn't forgetting and forgiving." Don answered, his face stunned. Behind him, Roma observed in a fascinated but also disturbed manner... It was truly unpredictable how this was all going to play out in front of her very eyes. She knew the feeling of this business and what it had to offer, seeing as she had worked for Don as a bodyguard for some time... But this seemed like a dangerous situation. The other men Don dealt with in the past were submissive to his rule with no quarrel with him. This one, however, had obviously made him upset in his betrayal... And she knew all too well how much he disliked betrayal...

The man swallowed loudly, but didn't take his eyes off Don's, not knowing what would happen if he even blinked... Don's reputation was almost more intimidating than he was on his own. Of course, he was the one who gained his own rank in this business in the "_Red for devil_" zone, but it didn't seem to quite click with people he was attached to this until he showed himself capable. However, the rumors were taller than himself, causing some doubts on occasions that Don made sure to change ever so politely.

"Nothing else to say?" Don questioned, raising his eyebrow. He could almost smell the sweat forming on the younger man's body from the nervousness and near panic he was gathering, consuming his normally cool headed personality with fear and guilt. He knew all too well what he had done and Don didn't appreciate it one bit.

"Don, sir- I-" He started but Don cut him off with a loud hush, "Don't try to excuse whats happened in our pasts, boy. I'll be the only one who excuses or forgets, otherwise it's still in motion... Like a rolling ball down a steep hill..." He walked closer until he face was just inches from the Englishman's.

"Why did you roll the ball, Carter?" His tongue flashed smoothly over the words, jerking envy from most at his strong Hindi accent, but profound execution of wording. He was iterate and keen.

Before Cater could defend himself with words, which had begun to flow in awkward stutters, Don cut him off once more as he grabbed his shirt collar, yanking him closer, speaking harshly and huskily with a deep growl behind his words. "You thought you'd get ahead in the game, seeing as you are new, and used whatever brains you think you have to bash down some colossal giant such as myself to gain more recognition. Sad part is, your attempt to have me killed failed because you didn't have the guts to shoot me between the eyes... And even if it had worked, you _set me up._.. No one would have believed you actually killed me in what you tried, and miserably failed, to make look like a accident. That's too much credit given to a nooby and no one in this business is that generous. But you know that _now_... You're still an underdog and no one wants deals from a liar. In your pathetic fear of me, you tried to conceal your true motives involving my demise and left me on that dock to die, but in reality... Shot yourself square in the foot."

"If you had just grown some balls enough to face me yourself, I might have had some respect for you as I politely disappointed you." Don was only inches away from his nose being against the man's, his lips pulled back in a snarl now.

"SIR! PLEASE! You don't understand, I had no other choice! Sir, I was forced to by-" The man struggled to say, his eyes wide with terror, but Don silenced him with the barrel of the shotgun, shoving it into the back of his throat and forcing the man to his knees.

"DON'T... Call me _sir_." A muffed scream against cold metal before a gunshot, rattled the quiet abandoned area, setting off a bullet blazing retaliation from the men who accompanied Carter. Whipping pistols from their jackets, they took aim on the gangster who kicked over the body of what once was Carter and spat on what was left of him. Don was quicker on his feet than they expected though, and easily jumped back into the darkness around them, yanking Roma along with him who was about ready to blow her top from the sheer depravity of reasoning here.

"DON! What are you doing?!" She demanded, ripping her arm away from his grip, only to have him grab her again and shush her. "Who are these men? How do you know them and WHY did you shoot him?" She stared into the light at the headless body of the younger man, frozen in disgust and fear as the hot blood oozed onto the floor in globs from his open neck and shoulder, the spray fire from the shotgun taking off almost his whole upper body from the angle Don had it... _What was Don really capable of? _

There was no answer on his end, but her attention was drawn away from the blindness around her and toward the two men who grabbed the suitcase they had come with and made a break for the exit, both of them shooting behind them in the direction Don had disappeared into.

"Don!" Roma called again, desperately trying to get a answer from him, anything at all to make things easier on her and to obliterate some of this confusion that swarmed her thicker than the darkness did. Her only reply was the feeling of his presences rush past her in a gust as he chased the fleeing dealers, his figure appearing momentarily in the light through the roof before vanishing once more on the other side, gunfire lighting up the darkness in short bursts giving her a rough idea of where they were going. But Roma had lost all interest in following him, she needed to get out and get out now before it was too late.

"Hell with it." She growled under her breath before turning and quickly stumbling around in the dark toward their own place of entrance, the sounds of fighting, screaming and gunshots only flooring her to move faster and faster, resulting in her losing her balance a few times and nearly falling face first onto the concrete below her. Regret clouded her judgment as she wandered about anxiously, making focusing harder and more taxing than it should have been. She was caught up in the hows and whys instead of looking forward and trying to escape God knows what behind her. All her trust and security in Don's words and actions where suddenly stripped away to nothingness and didn't matter anymore. If he died, lived, lied or betrayed her... She didn't care, she just wanted to be free of this building and the weight he put on her shoulders in making her bring him here to do this stupid thing. She had been so foolish to believe anything positive could come from that horrible man.

When the bright light from the door came into view as she rounded a bunch of crates, she bolted for it, running with all might until she breached it's welcoming glow and leaped outside over the boxes that laid in her way.

"ROMA!" Don's voice echoed from the building. She spun and staring wide eyed into the pitch-blackness of the door she had just emerged from, panting heavily as her heart pounded from the stress and frustration. "ROMA!" His voice grounded her in place, keeping her from functioning or moving properly despite the fact she felt incredibly endangered just being here.

All she could think of was how it sounded, her name rolling off his tongue with the vicious Rs and pleading ending, as if he was too weak to finish pronouncing it completely. Her mind went to the worst possible scenario of his position, but she couldn't bring herself to answer him or rush back inside to his aid, even if he was bleeding to death or being strangled, she felt she had been understanding enough of his situation and helped all she could manage. There was nothing left for her to give him and she hated it...

She backed away a few steps, breaking out of his spell before bolting again for the car, skidding up along side it and flinging the door open, jumping inside and slamming it closed behind her, the satisfying click of the locks sliding into place giving her more comfort than any sound she'd heard before. Regardless of the safety she felt inside the car though, she didn't pause to breathe or relish it. There wasn't time for that, anyone could be watching her right now, or Don or the dealers could catch up to her and stop her. Nothing outside soaring away from this place was an option and she was literally unable to consider anything else. She started the car and switched it into gear, turning around in her seat some as she backed it out at frightening speeds, veering it around with a screech to face the right side of the street.

As she turned to look back at the street, so she could drive away and leave this awful nightmare far behind her along with the man who caused them, Don placed his foot down on, placing himself squarely between her and the road back uptown.

He cocked his head to the side questioningly and placed a hand on his hip, his long dreads in his face sliding off to the side as he did. Fresh blood ran down his arm, dripping from his shaking hand which held the suitcase from the deal weakly, and covered his stomach region.

Roma found herself utterly frozen again as he lifted his hand up and with his palm out, motioned for her to wait calmly for him as he staggered forward toward the car, partly dragging one of his legs behind him in a painful limp. She didn't know what to do...

She could hear him chuckling to himself as he approached the car, the sound dissipating off into wheezes that zapped any amusement he had from him. Not one thing that happened while they were here was rewarding of that proud look on his bearded face that combated the pain he obviously felt. He deserved only to suffer right now for dragging her into this without taking into account how she felt at all and for killing those men so unmercifully, no matter who they were, the idea of Don taking the life of a young man only reminded her of Ramesh and that was unforgivable.

He coughed and ground his teeth roughly as he nearly reached the handle of the car-door to open it and climb in. It wasn't until he placed his hand on the handle that Roma finally made up her mind and threw the car into gear, flooring the gas petal and flying off down the road...

Giving only one look in the rear-view mirror to see Don's once strong and invincible figure... Falling to his knees...


	7. Chapter 7 - Back to normal

_Don drags Roma into a room, slamming and bolting the door before tossing the shotgun into a chair. He roughly pulls her into his chest, staring into her eyes. Pulling her tightly to him still, Don pressed one hand against the small of her back, while using the other to cup the back of her head. He kisses her hard on the mouth, his snake like tongue coating her mouth with it's presence. Roma's body becomes rigid, pushing against his chest until his kiss softens…Deepens, his hand moving in slow circles around her back. Despite herself, she responds in kind, her hands moving up into his hair, grabbing handfuls to return the deep kiss, causing him to growl into her mouth. The kiss breaks as both pant slightly. A moment's hesitation, they begin to pull at other's clothes. The sounds of ripped material and popping buttons mingle with moans as they kiss, and move, before falling on the bed. His body fully on top of her, Don pins her arms to her side. Slight panic begins to fill Roma. This isn't what she wanted or how she wanted it. Or was it?  
On sure certain ground, Don begins to kiss and taste her skin, mouthing slowly at her neck, her shoulder. Roma struggles for a moment against his strength, attempting to regain some semblance of control. This has gone too far. Her brain, alternating between how good it feels verse what the hell is she doing. Biting his shoulder to hold back screaming, she slams her knee against his crotch, roughly holding him up off the bed a few inches with it, forcing a loud groan from his throat from the pain and pleasure of it.  
"Roma! You're thinking too much." He hissed, pulling his head up from her well-tasted neck, and staring down at her with his lustful passionate eyes, despite the pain between his legs, it all only seemed to feed his fire. She pressed her knee into his groin harder when he made a move to remove it, shaking her head at him. He gave a helpless but amused face, lowering himself back down onto her leg and allowing her to do as she wished, continuing to kiss along her next and shoulder all the while. _

_She grabbed his hair and tried to yank his head off, but he did little to obey her demanding actions, keeping his head exactly where he wanted it. _

"_I- I just want you to leave me alone..." She shuttered just loud enough for him to hear, the feeling of his hard manhood growing more aroused against her leg, causing her to lose focus on what she was even saying. _

"_A part of you does... But another part of you wants me to stay and never leave you again..." He said to her almost sweetly, raising his head up again and kissing her flushed cheek. She felt confused and frustrated at him for saying such a thing, but it melted away with the soft touch of his hand along her stomach where she had been shot in Berlin. The scar from the bullet wound remained to remind her of her choice to not shoot him after years of wishing only for his death in the moment of truth she was unable to take his life... Her mistake, for later he abandoned her there on the floor, fueling her hate and bitterness toward him._

"_There isn't a day that goes by I don't wish that never happened to you..." He whispered in her ear, his voice breaking slightly at the end pitifully. He looked at her and she returned his gaze, their eyes locking together, neither of them able to turn away from the intrenching sight of the others soul._

"_Why do you have to be this way?" She asked him after a long moment in silence, helpless tears building in her brown eyes, backed with anger and loss."So confusing like this. You left me there alone to die, Don..." She sniffled some but didn't look away. His defenses appeared to drop in despair and regret with his shoulders as he lowered closer to her, parting his wet lips to speak..._

"_I-"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Roma's alarm blared loudly, snapping her back to reality at a very uncomfortable pace. She shot up-right in her bed and frantically glanced around her room. Everything was just as she left it from the night before and Don was nowhere to be found... Again.

She had just been dreaming...

She sighed and laid back against her bed-board, trying to shake the dream she'd just had from her head. It was too much to process right now, given everything that had happened between Don and her the other day, she wasn't in the mood to think about _anything_ concerning him. Whatever he was going through right now was his own business and she wasn't obligated to feel worried or fearful over it. They had a deal and she kept up her end. He didn't ever say when or where she would drop him off and go their separate ways...

Still, there was a hint of guilt under all the bitterness she built toward him, just knowing that he was out there in the dangerous side of town, surrounded by enemies... Alone and wounded, in need of some company so he could run his big mouth. It was a messy complex state of inconsistent sureness now that reached new heights of insanity.

There was that nagging feeling of grief over "losing him", but she couldn't bring herself to let these feelings change her mind. What he had done to _her_ was far worse than anything she could manage to do to _him_... Which might have been what frustrated her so much about him. There was never any winning or gaining with Don unless he permitted it, only losing and hurting. Even now she was nearly making herself sick by fighting a battle inside over rather to feel bad for abandoning him or good for finally doing what she should have all along.

It wasn't fair that just when she reached a point of living without fear of his return or paranoia of his presence, he came wandering back into her life to ruin it for her. She was too close to happiness to let her foot off the gas now and back peddle over all the progress she had made.

From now on, Don didn't exist to her.

Work was more than a boring routine without something ground-breaking to focus on, the information that Don had given Roma about Vardhaan was mostly useless at this point until they had more leads to follow and pieces to complete this puzzle.

The questions raised over exactly how she came across this info was slightly difficult to by-pass answering, but she had become rather accustom to improving the truth lately on matters that concerned Don and even herself. Sad part is, she wasn't always like this to the extent she was now. Normally, she kept certain things from people because she considered them private or just not very important to the situation at hand, but when it was required of her to be blunt, she always was without failure. Perhaps this is what lead people to blindly believing everything she told them, they never knew the few things she kept back, or maybe the manner of which she professed everything was with confidence and honesty was what sold them down the river. Whatever the reason, it was something she had learned to count on with people.

Despite how terrible it sounded, she couldn't bring herself to feel awful about it, or quit the bad habit. In fact, she had almost made it a betting thing with herself or a type of game she played occasionally when there was little else to do outside repetitious paperwork or flat office chatter. Since she had returned to work in the building, there was a depressing shortage in enthusiasm she could conjure up every time she came in. Things seemed more boring than usual or just plain useless to her or the simple cases she was assigned to. There wasn't anything exciting about the tasks she carried out or the people she spoke to. Frankly, she wondered if anyone outside Malik and Arjun even noticed she was missing for weeks.

Whatever the case may be, she kept reminding herself that this is what she wanted all along. What she prayed and craved for. A sweet boyfriend, who she was about to be marrying, peace and quiet, a easy job and no drama. No Criminal mastermind with a bad attitude that was constantly popping up out of the blue and bleeding on her doorstep while still retaining that same old snake-like charm that she was positive was a self-defense mechanism of his, he possibly inherited from birth, for the purpose of remaining alive as long as he had. But was still a asshole anyhow, who dressed fashionably as if he was attending a supper with the Prime Minister, who didn't even deserve to be thought about, OR have his name mentioned while being thought about in a tricky, but utterly obvious manner...

There was no escaping the fact she'd been obsessed with him in the past and couldn't keep herself from chasing him down just to bring him down after so many years of seeing him build himself up off the suffering of others, such as herself. But she had grown up and things had changed. She'd never stop hating him for everything he'd done, however, she needed to _get over him_. Rather mentally, emotionally or physically, he was blocking the way of what she wanted in life and making her feel confused instead of happy.

It was what she wanted, no more sorrow and hurt to be inflicted upon her by the one person who could constantly ruin her life and appear to take pride in it. It was what she wanted, to be happy and sleep next to the same man she loved every night, never worrying or wondering where he had been or what he had done... It was what she wanted, nothing extraordinary.

What she wanted... Wasn't Don.

It had been nearly two weeks since Roma had last laid eyes on the sly form of Don, and days since she'd heard his name merely mentioned at work or on the streets. It seemed that things were going back to normal. Just how she liked it.

After another uneventful day in the office of tracking down simple minded thieves and wrapping up cases with larger organized crime for her fellow employees, she packed up her things for overnight examination and drove home in silence.

When she reached her apartment building her phone chimed, alerting her that she'd received a new message. Slightly worried it might be unwanted news about a certain person she didn't want to think about right now, she waited until she was already in the elevator and to her floor before she checked it, a smile spreading out on her face when she realized it was Arjun whom had texted her a update on his current situation elsewhere. He explained shortly, but cheerfully as always, that he was coming home the following day, finally, and he'd be taking her out on a date rather she liked it or not.

Relief flooded her as the fact Arjun was coming back sank in. Even though he had only been gone for a few days, Roma was in such a state given all that had happened between her and Don, she felt like she needed all the support she could get from him. The only problem was she still hadn't told him about the incident and he wasn't completely aware of why she was so clingy lately. Every other second she was either texting him, or regretting bothering him at all, knowing she should be stronger than this, before reverting back to needing him around once more.

She felt quite foolish in all truth, but the way he handled her behavior was both refreshing and bothersome. He didn't react badly or get upset with her in the least, in fact, he was promising and comforting to her. He didn't demand answers from her or command for her to pull herself together. It was like having a very understanding parent or brother... Which was the bothersome part.

She quickly exited the elevator and texting him back in a excited manner, adding lots of hearts and smilely faces at the end of the message, giggling some to herself. The feelings she got from even talking to Arjun always made her feel better, no matter what the position she was in. He was like the light to the end of a dark tunnel. The best part of every film. The sunshine after the rain. The good against the evil. He was great... And she ignored the side of her that disagreed. She slid her phone back into her jacket pocket and pulled out her keys, unlocking her apartment door and wandering inside, flicking on the lights.

She hummed a quiet tune as she set her things down, pulling off her jacket and hanging it next to Arjun's, walking farther into her flat and plugging her phone in, making sure it was still on so she could get more messages in case Arjun had more to say, a warm smile covering her face.

"Hello again, Roma." Said a voice from behind her.

Roma froze, her breathing halting in shock and disbelief. She glanced around slowly, almost afraid to view what she might find, until her eyes settled on that all too familiar figure she dreaded and desired, standing smugly in the kitchen.

"Don...?" She gasped in, staring at him.

He stepped closer, his long coat hiding most of himself within the darkness around him, making him appear almost as a illusion. There one moment and gone the next, the only thing remaining was the wicked essence he left behind, keeping you positive he was there but unsure rather you created him or if he came alive on his own... Something about the way his shoulders were raised and his form straight was more menacing than she had even recalled it. There was a eery smokey movement to his steps that read his obvious arrogance and confidence with each stroke. There wasn't anything weak or helpless about the man in front of her anymore, he was in control. Even in the clouded dark room, his face was clear and his expression spoke a million words. He was unhappy.

"Yes... Don." He rasped quietly.

"What- What do you want?" She asked, gathering her senses and attempting to remain calm, taking a involuntary step back.

"I have come to settle things..." He answered, all humor and sarcasm depleted from his tone.

"Settle things? I thought we already did. You have what you needed from me and I left. All you wanted was the money and you got it. Our deal is finished. You shouldn't even be here Don, I don't have to help you anymore." Roma said, growing more frustrated with each word she spoke, realizing how true they were and how unfair this all was.

"You never _had_ to help me. Besides, you didn't keep up your end of the deal, Roma... I had much more in mind, and I intend to get what I want." He had almost reached her by now, his steps not slowing for anything. "One way or another." He added the last part when he was close enough for her to feel his breath upon her, his hands sliding out of his pockets and placing them on either of her shoulders. He ducked his head down closer to hers, smelling her lightly, his lips dangerously near to hers.

He was so close and so warm against her, his body feeling somehow stronger and secure even after how demolished he'd been a few weeks ago... Just as she remembered him before. His lips brushed across hers teasingly, and for a split second, she allowed her mind to run wild, plotting to just remain still and allow him to do as he wished, knowing in a sick way she'd enjoy it. Even if she enjoyed to hate him for it once he was through. Nevertheless, all she could think of was Arjun coming home tomorrow and _she_ intended to see him without any regrets and no more secrets. She wasn't that naïve anymore, after all the tricks and games he played on her, she knew better than to expect anything but the worst from him.

Don opened his mouth once more to speak profound lies, but Roma reacted quickly, without necessarily meaning to she suddenly shoved him away from her and kicked him square in the stomach where she knew he was wounded. As he doubled over in pain she took hold of a pot on her table and smashed it over his head, sending him crumbling to the floor utterly unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8 - Don't you dare say sorry, p1

There was that infamous tiring, low, droning sound of a vehicle running under Don's aching head as his vision came from a blur into focus, a bright world flashing past him as his surroundings settled in his eyes. He was laying on a seat that smelled familiar but seemed exceedingly different somehow. He pulled his head up with a broken groan and glanced around until it finally dawned on him that he was in the back seat. He hadn't ridden in the backseat of a car in months- Maybe years. The last time he could recall it was when he was being taken away in Berlin before everything was sorted out and they couldn't keep him in custody anymore.

It certainly was on the list of things he despised above all else, it reminded him all too much of those few trips to prison and made him slightly claustrophobic with the caged build of automobile back ends. He felt like no more than useless cargo and right now was another of those obnoxious and humiliating times when he realized he was also handcuffed and chained to the bottom of the driver's seat, where Roma sat.

Don couldn't help but smile some at the determined expression on her face, mostly because she was masking so much confusion it made him almost pity the poor thing. He sat up fully, his hair more of a mess than usual and cleared his throat in a well-mannered but mocking way.

"So... Where are we going, pilot?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at her in the rear-view as soon as she made eye contact with him.

"Where do you think, sleeping beauty?" She scoffed, looking away from those torched windows to his soul and back at the road, passing another car in haste.

"Hmmm... Well, I am going to guess somewhere slightly unpleasant given that smug look on your face. So... Disneyland. Absolutely. I'd bet my life on it." He replied, nodding as if he was completely convinced.

"What?! Are you-" Roma stopped herself from yelling at him farther and just rolled her eyes. "I am taking you in, Don. I've had enough of your ruthless games and it's time to stop this."

"In? Where is that?" He asked leaning closer as if interested in this new place.

"TO JAIL! Then prison!" She screamed back at him, frustrated at the jokes he was trying to make. "Besides, Disneyland is NOT the worst place you could go."

"You ever been there?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"No."

"Then you don't know." There was a silence between them after he finished speaking in such a foolishly dramatic way as if the amusement and fun of their debate had finally run out and the truth set in for them both. The strangest part being, Roma looked more worried about Don's future than he did.

"Will Malik be there?" He finally asked, sitting back in his seat, looking out the window as he fingered his chains lightly.

"Probably. I haven't called him yet." She answered quietly, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Good... I want him to be there."

"Why?" She questioned, looking back at him now, extremely perplexed. "He's been after you for the better part of his life, why do you want him there to see you caught and brought down finally? Isn't that humiliating for you, seeing as you built much of your reputation mocking him? After all this time a old man was ultimately responsible for catching you after all these years when no one else's men could?"

"That is exactly the point. He's tried the hardest and I want him to get the glory for all he's done for God and country. I'd feel I cheated him otherwise and I dislike that feeling." He answered with a humble nod. "It is well deserved after all I have put him through."

Roma tensed up and clenched the steering-wheel harder as she seemed to realize how insensitive he was being to her on the matter of who deserved revenge and who didn't.

"What about me?" she asked quietly, almost too quietly to be heard.

"Sorry, what? You? What about you?" He returned, appearing puzzled as to why she'd even ask such a thing.

"Malik deserves it the most? Seriously?" She spoke louder now, glaring at him in the rear-view.

"I would have to say so yes... Do you think that your years of chasing me amount to his hard work in the least, Roma? Please, he has devoted his life to catching me because of his loyalty and duty to his country and family, you made a immature choice to hunt vengeance because you lead a painfully boring life anyway and wanted some excitement." Don replied in a nonchalant tone, tilting his head to the side.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, slamming on the breaks as she slid behind another car at the stop light, turning around in her seat and glaring at him hatefully. "You bloody ruined my life when it was all going perfectly! You keep fucking up my life over and over and you love it! You killed my brother, Don! I didn't want excitement, you bastard, I wanted you dead for what you did to me and to him!"

He just stared at her, as if wondering what it was he said to have upset her so much. "Roma, relax, I am only telling the truth here." He sounded like he was trying to calm a child down.

" You know what? To hell with you, I am bringing you in and no matter how mad you try to make me, I am NOT playing your games anymore!" With that, she turned back around in her seat, turning on the radio and blasting rap music as loud as it could possibly go, sitting there in satisfaction to hear him whining about it.

"Shut that shit off, Roma! ROMA!" He demanded, covering his ears the best he could with the cuffs on, he was forced to lower his head down to where the chains held him, which just moved him closer to the excruciating loud sound so he raised it once more, glaring at the roof of the car.

He slammed his head against the seat behind him, growling lowly. It seems his distraction plan hadn't quite worked out accordingly. It would have been perfect timing too, they were stuck in traffic and he easily could have escaped out the door and over the cars into the dense streets where she'd never be able to follow.

He rolled his head over to the side with a frown and looked out the window again. He paused his pouting though and just blankly gazed out at his surroundings, something suddenly feeling very different... His eyes widened as he slowly sat forward more, turning around and looking over his shoulder out the back window just as three dark vans came skidding into view, masked men hanging out the sides with large guns in hand.

"Vardhaan's men..." He breathed out and looked back at Roma. "ROMA! ROMA, LISTEN! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled, but she wouldn't have any of it. She just nodded her head to the music and lowered the window, hanging her arm out of it as if he wasn't even there.

Don frantically whipped his head back around and watched in horror as the vans closed in on them, shoving the other smaller cars out of the way. He looked at Roma then the vans the back and forth again, thinking quickly about what he should do. He was trapped...


	9. Chapter 9 - Don't you care say sorry, P2

It was either going to prison and getting the chair, dying in a car accident when they were bulldozed by Vardhaan's men or getting tortured by Vardhaan once more for all he was worth. All roads had possibly escape routes but none of them were guaranteed successes and he was running out of time to crunch the numbers down. All of them lead to one miserable ending after another, but his best bet was getting control of the car and flooring it. It was the only way out that he could see at this point as he was growing desperate. The legendary path of least resistance.

Despite how stupid of a plan it appeared to be, all he really needed to do was use the velocity of the oncoming van to his advantage. Aerodynamics promised him freedom if he remained in the right place at the right time with the right pressure on his bounds.

He was being held tightly to the seat, but pure frustration and the need to survive drove him to yanking on his chains enough to get a better position in the back seat where his feet were on the leather and he was bend down against the car's roof. No matter how badly his wrists begged for relief from the metal pressing into them, causing blood to trickle down his hands, he held himself there and waited... Waiting for the exact moment to strike.

He took in a deep breath, clearing his mind of the world around him and closed his eyes, bracing himself.

Don leaned all his weight against the chains and as the car went flying forward from impact, the reveres weight caused a slingshot like motion and sent him into the front seat, the whole stream of metal holding him to the backfloor snapping into pieces. His legs went over his head and his back landed half way on the dashboard and half way on the stick shift, causing the car to switch gears abruptly which made it surge forward. He slapped his hands over and shoved the gas down, the car launching off at full speed into the car ahead of them and down the street.

Sitting up and placing his own foot over Roma's, who was completely unconscious, Don forced the car faster, grabbing the steering-wheel and ramming the car ahead of them aside to clear the road.

With a short lag of awe, seeing as they reacted so well after being tail-gated, the van that had hit them followed closely behind, the other two coming into formation beside him.

Don panted heavily as if he were about to panic, but kept his cool while flying down the busy streets, narrowly avoiding crashing into other on coming cars as he shifted between lanes like a mad-man. Anything to get them off his trail, problem was, he was being hindered by Roma's dead weight and couldn't drive properly.

"Roma!" He called down at her, looking at her for a second then away. "Roma!" He tried again.

When she didn't wake up, he reached down and eased the seat back, yanking Roma's legs up from the floor and rolling her into the back seat, sliding himself where she had been before and popping the seat back up. He let out a satisfied sigh and swerved the car around a intersection, driving back the way they had just come but on the other side of the road, pulling up on the side walk to keep from hitting other cars.

The vans continued their advances and refused to quit, all of Don's tricks seemed to amount to nothing as they regained their grip quickly and were upon him again within seconds. He almost felt invaded with how well they were able to predict his course of action, down to the very direction he was turning or when he suddenly slowed. No one could do that but him.

All the while, Roma stirred in the back, hearing the droning sound of a car driving under her head. She groaned and sat up, dazed by the pain in her head and the speed they were traveling at.

"What the hell?! DON?!" She looked at him with wide eyes, driving the car as if he owned the place, focused completely on the road ahead. "Don what are you doing?!" she yelled, climbing lamely into the front seat.

"Stop moving around and distracting me!" He half growled, half screamed, his bottom lip protruding out farther and his lower teeth showing as they did whenever he was incredibly angry.

"What is going on?! What happened?" She demanded, holding her head some, looking back behind them to see the vans and gasped as a few bullets racked the sides and bumper of her car. She yelped and dunked down into her seat farther, glaring at Don, "Who are they?!"

"Vardhaan's men. I tried to warn you about them and that I shouldn't be out in plain sight, then you had the nerve to package me up in a car and try to drive me down to the station at the speed limit, ALONE. You idiot." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"_I'm_ the idiot? _You_ are the one who couldn't get them off your scent!" She returned.

"Aghh, will you listen to yourself, Roma? You sound like a child! Now shut up and let me drive!" He said, giving up completely with the games, there was no time for them. They could spar with words later when their lives weren't on the line.

He pulled the car off and set in driving up a set of stairs just barely wide enough to fit their car, spinning the car around in a few circles once he reached the roof of the building to get a idea of where he was going next before heading down another flight of stairs on the opposite side then off onto another narrow street. Roma sat there, pinned to her seat, holding back screaming.

"Don! STOP! You cannot be driving right now, you are in MY custody!" She yelled over the blaring sound of the wind coming through their now broken windows.

Don ignored her and continued on his way, improvising as much as he could to throw them off and confuse them. If they wanted to act like they had a handbook to Don... _Don would have to burn it._

"Don! I am warning you! Stop right now and let me drive! I am a police officer and I can take it from here! I will have them all arrested and brought in for this! You are a gangster and you have no place dealing with this situation right now when you are in my custody." She ordered right into his ear to make sure he heard everything.

He didn't dare take his eyes away from the roads, but she was annoying him beyond what he was capable of withstanding. Normally he loved to hear her screaming and getting all fussed but right now it was doing more harm than good. He needed a way out of this chase, not to pull over and have her get shot by them when they refused her idiotic offer to come quietly. He just shoved her out of the way before slapping his hand back down on the stick-shift, getting back to concentrating.

Roma reached behind her and pulled out the pistol she kept in her car, pointing it at the side of his head. This got his attention and for a short moment he just stared over at her, as if sickened that she'd even suggest behaving this way given the circumstances.

"Are you kidding?" He asked her, looking back at the road and veering around another turn, knocking something over to help stall the vans.

"Stop now... I mean it Don. I was bringing you to prison for real, don't think I will not shoot you." Her voice was stern and without faults or hints of some underlying truth beneath the apparent lies.

"Go ahead, you'll just get us BOTH killed!" He yelled at her, looking back at the road to see a dead end coming their way. _How had he turned the wrong way?_ He instantly slamming on the breaks to avoid hitting a wall in front of them, panting as he stared at it, his mind racing over where to go from here. There was no way through this wall but- He reached around, placing his hands on the seat next to him so he could get a better view of the vans approaching them, a plot forming in the back of his skull.

"Don?"

Rather it was because of Roma threatening him or the fact that these men following him knew too much about his thought patterns, something was driving him to rage and blind madness. He noted a bridge behind the vans and shifted gears until they were rolling backwards in the direction of the oncoming vans, steadily applying more gas until they were furiously speeding toward them, his plan becoming very clear to everyone else as he was almost upon them and not slowing down.

"Don that isn't going to work." Roma said beside him, her voice sounding faded and low compared to his thoughts. _You can do this._

All it would take was taking his foot off the accelerator at the right moment, turning and hitting the breaks. Too soon and the van wouldn't have enough force to go over, too much and they'd fall with it. He had worked out the math, crunched the numbers, aligned the designs... All that it took was to put guts in facts and he was free. And he sure as hell had the guts.

"That won't work Don!" Roma repeated, looking at him then the van." There is no way my car could do that, it's bigger than us!"

When he showed no signs of even hearing her, she leaned closer to him, grabbing his shirt some and pushing the gun into his face, trying to get back off on being threatened so he'd reconsider and snap out of whatever delusional coma he was incised in, but he refused to acknowledge her existence.

"DON, STOP!" Roma shouted, about ready to hit him before more gunshots were fired and she released him, dropping back down behind the seat for cover. Don smashed the smaller car perfectly into the van's bummer edge and forced it back against the guard rails on the bridge. With one last tromp of the gas the van, and the helpless men inside, were shoved over the edge and sent spiraling down into the river below. Everyone sat there in awe over what just happened, silence consuming the area until there was a loud splash that rang as a victory bell for Don's success. Letting out a solid laugh, he switched gears and floored it again, skidding past the other vans as he journeyed off on the road he s_hould _shave taken, speeding along as if nothing had happened.

Roma popped her head up from behind her seat and stared over where the van had just taken a dive, flabbergasted that it had actually worked. It was one thing to hear stories from others who had faced him, watch it on the news with disgust, even witness the undoing yourself when he outsmarts you in the chase... But watching how he working out these incredible strategies was something completely different.

Everyone far and wide who was inclined on such a subject, knew he was infamous for the art of escape. As if he'd created it himself just to toy with the world.

He was utterly untouchable unless he wanted you along for the ride, inevitably, to merely graze past his flawless cosmos. There was no winning with Don and no one debated it, though everyone fought it. There was never a moment where he appeared outwitted or disoriented when he was being chased, it was as if he remained more concentrated and calculated than usual, like preferred it to a regular life.

He was similar to a chess player who invented a opposer just to make his twisted game more interesting than playing alone. He was a mastermind.

She looked over at Don who was just sitting there with a smile on his face, knowing to himself all too well how powerful a mind he possessed and how much it left people awestruck.

"That was-" Before she could finish her words his eyes grew wider and he grabbed her head, shoving her down against the seat, a yelp from Don was the only exception over the gunfire as to what she heard while her face was plastered against the leather seat. He ground his teeth in a snarl from the sudden pain flashing through his flesh, the shock leaving his hands shaking and weak. He released the steering-wheel with his bound hands and place them over Roma to shield her from the reign of bullets that hammered into the vehicle, forgetting his own issues to try and prevent her from suffering the same.

"Stay down!" He muttered heatedly before sitting back up fully and watching the road, hot blood oozing from his arm that draped over her. At least it had served as protection enough...

The car started jolting and rocking as Don drove it over bumps in a unfinished road, knocking things over recklessly on his way across the work-site, not paying any attention to the men around him yelling for him to turn back.

Roma pulled her head up finally and gasped for air. "What the hell was that?! They- Blood?" She looked down at her shirt when the bright red color caught her eye. For a moment she seemed to believe she'd been hit and felt over herself. When she felt no pain, her eyes wandered until they landed on his arm. "_You're_ bleeding!"

Don looked unenthusiastically down at his arm, grunting a affirmative to her. It didn't matter right now.

"Did you just get shot?" She asked.

"No, I just threw up blood all over myself and you, conveniently when we're being shot at." He combated, rolling his eyes.

Roma glared at him. "You can't possibly be planning on driving while you're wounded! You are already gushing blood everywhere, you'll be dead in a matter of minutes, we need to get you help!" She protested, leaning closer to him.

"They don't want you, they want me..." He interjected lowly, both of his weakened hands clinging to the wheel as he swerved the car around construction vehicles. His expression was rather blank though there was something desperate and unhappy seeping through his confident nature. As if he knew another selfless moment was in order for there was no other choice.

There was a brief silence between them as they hurried to collect words against the other. "So? I am not letting you out of my sight! I will deal with them and with getting you help." She said at last, raising her gun again and pointing it toward him. "Now pull over and I'll take the wheel."

Don sighed loudly, in both irritation to her stupidity and relief that she _had been_ so ignorant to show her weapon again for him. "Thank you." Was all he said before he reached over, slapping the gun from her and and taking it in his own. Roma opened her mouth to protest but he shoved her face against the seat again to ensure her safety, at that same moment he opened his door, he elbowed the stick back, which suddenly switched it into parking gear, the whole car slammed to a stop.

The gravity of the halt causing his already flimsy door to rip off completely. Satisfied that he had removed that obstacle, he threw the car back into gear and pulsed forward, looking in the rear-view.

"You want to drive so bad?" He sarcastically asked, by this point Roma was almost on the floor, trying to recover from whatever she'd just been through.

"What?" she asked, dazed.

"You want to drive so bad, take it for a second... And put on your seat-belt." He replied with a smug smile before leaning out the side of the door slightly, using the rear-view mirror to aim and fired off a few shots at the closest van behind them, none of them hitting home or doing more than encouraging them to accelerate. All the while, Roma grabbed the wheel and kept them on course, muttering curses under her breath.

He narrowed his eyes and aimed more carefully, letting off the gas and waiting until he could clearly see the driver's face before firing a bullet straight between his eyes. Immediately, the van went out of control and swerved all over the road, crashing into the other one behind it.

Don pulled himself back inside the car, pushing Roma's hands off the wheel and tossing the pistol on her lap. "Thank you." he said, smiling still.

Roma looked over the back of her seat, seeing that the last van was, in spite of everything, making it's way around the wrecked one. "They are still following us." She blurted, glancing back at Don who seemed all to unconcerned.

"I know." He said coolly.

The unforgiving sound of police sirens blaring filled Don's ears, causing him to frantically whip his head around to catch a glimpse of their location so he could move farther from it.


	10. Chapter 10 - Don't you dare say sorry,p3

"You hear that?" Roma asked, turning back around in her seat. "It seems the boys are _finally_ here. God, we've harassed half the city, I am surprised it took this long for us to get out here."

"Oh happy day." He whined, wondering to himself somewhere inside if things could possibly get any worse right now. The options were closing in and his cards not quite being dealt his way. He could either allow the cops to find him and be taken in, getting the help he needed but meeting the chair for his final performance, or keep driving and handle his enemies as they came and patch himself up along the way, which was obviously the more sensible of the two because it left so much up to his talents and not his enemies... However, the final option would leave more than one person in danger.

Don's eyes narrowed slightly as he sped along, a sharp stab similar to guilt piercing him, thinking of how badly Roma could be hurt if he decided to stay the course for his own safety. She could be shot, tortured by Vardhaan along with him... If he hadn't already ruined her life bad enough, even two days of humiliation and starvation surely would be the last straw. Vardhaan knew that Don nursed a soft spot for her and would exploit it at her expense. The thought of that sick man's hands on her made Don's blood boil in sheer rage. He'd already been the cause of her suffering enough... He didn't want to again. Not if he could avoid it.

Using the time he'd bought by crashing the vans into each other, he made another harsh turn and traveled down a closed in, but equally deserted street, driving until he spotted a small open garage with an overhang, just big enough to fit Roma's compact car. He waited until he was right along side it before veering over and pulling up in.

"Don? What are you doing?" Roma questioned.

"What's best." He replied before he reached over and opened her door, shoving her out onto the floor and switching gears, backing the car out of the overhang. She leaped to her feet and ran after him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Stop this car right now!" She demanded, pounding against what was left of the window on the passenger's side, he just rolled the window up farther and looked away. The Garage was too small for her to get around the other side of the vehicle and even if she could, it didn't seem she was thinking much of blazing another path so much as burning through this one. All she could see was him.

"Roma..." He said quietly, stopping the car for a moment, but she yelled over him, making more empty threats. "Roma." He tried again but she wouldn't hear any of it.

He looked away and bit his lip partly, his mind racing over what to say and how to say it. There was so much he wanted her to know, but the sirens were getting louder and his enemies closing in, that eery desire to run creeping through every nerve and fiber of his being.

How could he explain to her that she was in danger with him and he wanted her...Safe? That it was a shame she didn't get revenge today, but if she ever wanted him all for herself, she needed to let him go before Vardhaan's men found him and she lost all opportunity. That he was sor-...

Unable to hear her curse him and scream anymore in desperation, he lowered the window. "ROMA! SHUT UP AND LISTEN." He barked. She fell into a silence, seeming pleased that they were back on speaking terms, but gave him a pleading look regardless.

"This isn't about you... This is about me and Vardhaan. You cannot get mixed up between us again in Berlin. I will not allow you to." He explained, trying to remove as much emotion from his voice as he could.

"I can take care of myself Don, and you are in my custody. You are _my_ responsibility now." She said back.

"No. _I_ am _my_ responsibility and you almost got killed last time you forgot that. You'll never own me, you cannot keep me, and if you want to catch me, you need to let me leave now." He returned, hoping she'd understand him, looking over his shoulder to continue backing the car out.

"I can't do that!" She yelled, grabbing onto the car. "You will **not** take this away from me too!" Her eyes were filling with tears now as she tried to unlock the door.

"Roma! ROMA! You can hear them coming just the same as I can! This will _all_ be over if they catch me! You understand that? OVER. No more chasing, no more running! No more cops and gangsters! I'll be dead and gone at the hands of Vardhaan!" He tried to reason, stopping the car once more.

She yanked at the door before pulling back and kicking it in frustration. "You bastard! Why did you come back then?!" She challenged. "If you want to be free from me so much, why the hell did you come back to my apartment last night?!"

Don sat there, taking his turn in silence now. He searched for a way to describe why he had broken into her apartment to see her without making it sound so cliché or premature. He knew what she thought he'd been there for... But she was wrong.

"TELL ME!" She demanded, kicking the door again.

"I wanted to tell you that-." He stopped himself from speaking such nonsense. This didn't make any sense in the schemes of logic. If his intent was to keep her from harm, how would expressing such matters reduce her chances of that or convince her to release him? The problem was, he couldn't seem to keep it in any longer.

In most cases he couldn't find it within himself to worry about what people thought of him, Roma included. If she wanted to believe he was green and had four arms, that was within her rights to do so. He was well aware that she thought of him the way many think of the devil, and somehow... He nearly liked that. But given everything they'd been through and how close he came before to possibly changing that perspective, he found it harder to remain silent than he could have ever imagined it being.

As the sirens blared louder and the sound of gunfire closed in, he opened his mouth and explained himself. "I came back because I wanted to tell you,_ I am sorry_... For everything I've ever put you through. For Ramesh, for Berlin... For coming back into your life every time you just start a new one..." His voice was breaking by the end and he lowered his head, unable to produce anything else, feeling weak and sick after admitting even that.

Roma stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly, tears building in her eyes. "What?" She breathed out the question, the words he'd spoken catching up to her repeatedly.

"That's what I came to say..." He said, looking up at her with a sincere apologetic smile that dropped off his face quickly after, he returned to backing the car out and avoided eye contact with her. He'd already said too much.

"Don!" She hurried after the car. "Wait, Don. Stop, please! What are you saying this for?" She said, tears running down her face. "Please, Don!"

He backed the car out and spun it around with ease, looking back at her over his shoulder with a expression she'd never seen him mask before. It was almost terrifying. Without another word he shifted gears and pulled back out onto the road, soaring down the street and as far from her as possible. Within seconds, Vardhaan's van followed after him along with a few police cars.

As one of the police vehicles rolled into the lot where she stood, utterly frozen and in shock, Roma realized that he had just done the _one thing_ she thought he'd never do...

Arjun jumped out of the car and ran over to her, taking a hold of either of her shoulders and shaking her lightly. "Roma?" He said, his voice filled with worry. He brushed her messy hair away from her face and examined her for wounds when he saw the blood, satisfied that she was in good condition he looked back into her eyes and placed a hand on either side of her face. "Roma?"

She turned her eyes to meet his and suddenly was released from the spell, breaking down and collapsing into his arms. He yelped shortly in surprise but picked her up swiftly and laid her on the hood of the car gently, looking over at his partner. "Get a medic down here now."

The man shouted a quick "yes, sir" and climbed back inside the car, calling in their location and requesting aid. All the while the frequency was being consumed with information on the chase and Don's whereabouts.

"Don..." Roma muttered, staring up at Arjun. "Where is Don?" She asked, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

"I don't know. Last I heard over the radio was they almost had him." Arjun answered. "Are you alright, Roma?"

She nodded, sitting up with a hand on her head for support and partly to wipe the tears away "I'm fine." She replied, getting her tough girl attitude back on. "Let me know all the updates on what's happening, got it?" She added, looking over at Arjun with her usual commanding authoritative nature.

He nodded once, his face still clearly displaying his concern for her, and moved closer to the drivers side.

The radio suddenly flared up with voices yelling and screaming for a retreat before off in the distance there was a loud explosion. Roma gasped lowly and whipped her head over in the direction of it... The same way Don had just gone.

Arjun must have thought the same thing for he grabbed the walky from his partner and called into it, "Where is Don at this time? I repeat, where is Don?"

There was static before a voice on the other line replied "His car was just destroyed."


	11. Chapter 11 - A Wedding

A Spanish guitar and exotic set of drums ruptured the air with outstanding energy and excitement. Delicate but pungent it was both light weighted and deep in each change of string or pound against the straining leather. However, it was the only instrument getting any attention, leaving the drum player quite beside himself.

In the courtyard of a usually quiet town, a large group of people gathered to dance and sing, all of them joining in the celebration of a newly married couple whom stood closest to a watering fountain, holding hands and accepting all the appreciation and blessings for a long happy life together.

But despite what one might picture a perfect wedding being from the outside, everyone being excited, family's united and the newly weds pleased, the whole get-together seemed stuffy and forced somehow. There was no genuine expression to much of anything going on here. Among all the clustered and boring music, chattering of the elders and bickering of the priests, one solid and graceful call rose up high above all others, separating confusing and hatefulness from the occasion.

It was such a sweetly triumphant vocalization, seeming to last forever in it's beauty, but not even so was still quite long enough. Nearly everyone stopped what they were doing in order to discover the location of such a god-like voice, eyes scanning the crowd and muttering between persons increasing as the search continued.

Finally, just when no one could handle the suspense any longer, one modestly dressed man took a stand up upon the edge of the fountain with his arms spread wide and a huge smile on his face.

"_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums**_~!" He sang carrying out each word to his own accord that suited his deep tone. Everyone around him stood completely still, just staring at him in awe and bewilderment, none of them quite knowing what to do seeing as he had intruded on their wedding.

The newcomer gave a glance to the neglected drum player, winking at him shortly as if to request his assistance here, but _only_ when he deemed worthy. The drummer beamed from the attention he'd been lacking all evening and complied, giving his drums a few loud beats, looking back at the man with a desire to be approved. The man nodded his head in confirmation and mouthed the words, "_When I tell you_."

"_**I hear your heart beat**_-" He sang loudly once more, clapping his hands to give direction to the band, who started in playing quietly, allowing the song a build. "_**To the beat of the drums**_..." He finished, flashing the drummer another look which queued him to drum a perfect setting.

"_**It's not a shame that you came here with someone...**_" He continued, giving the newly married couple a flirtatious nod each, batting his eyelashes like crazy, causing everyone watching to laugh in unison, including the slightly less amused groom and grouchy elders.

"_**So while she's here in your arms**_-" He jumped down off the fountain and landed behind them, pushing them closer together and wrapping the groom's arms around the bride more, both of them smiling and blushing uncontrollably now. "_**Let's make the best of tonight 'cause we're not gonna die young**_!" He threw his hand up in the air and the band went crazy, throwing their best performances into the atmosphere, getting everyone up on their feet and dancing to this new song they improvised along with this mysterious stranger.

"_**Let's make the best of tonight 'cause we're not gonna die young.**_" He repeated, moving to the center of the crowd, encouraging people along the way, dancing to music with a effortlessness that could cause anyone a spell of envy, but on such a night, everyone only felt empowered and inspired by his talent, linking them back to the celebration and enthusiasm they felt before.

He shook his hips for one of the older women who seemed frisky enough to withstand his slightly inappropriate actions. She lowered her head to the height of his bucketing hips, rocking it back and forth with his luscious movements as she'd seen the lead actors do in the Bollywood films. The crowd was greatly humored, all of them stepping closer to get a better look at what this man had in store for them.

"_**In the heat of, summer sunshine she'll kiss you...**_" He sang, giving the bride a naughty point then dragging his finger through the air over the groom, spinning around and throwing some fancy foot work down as the band did their part. He sprang around on his feet like he was the wind itself, bouncing closer to the bride and taking her hands, leading her out farther into the group and dancing with her, giving her new husband a apologetic and pardoning gesture with his ears as he did.

The groom huffed some in protest, but began laughing when he saw how much fun his wife was having, clapping along to the beat as his heart melted into amusement rather than blind jealously.

"_**You're looking for some trouble tonight-**_-" He suggested in song to the bride, who playfully went along and crossed her arms, giving him a short shrug. "_**Just take my hand, I'll show you the wild side**_-" He added, holding out his hand for her, but pulling it away before she could take it and pointing toward her husband. They made eye contact when her gaze followed his hand, the reality of how foolishly they were behaving set in, causing them both to laugh more and giggle.

The bride stepped closer to her husband, extending her hands for him to take as he did the same, but the newcomer appeared from below between them, a silly expression on his face.

He glanced from one to the other then back, "_**Like it's the first night of your lives**_-" He said, taking each of their hands and placing them in the others. "_**Now you keep dancing 'til you die**_." With that, he sped away once more into the middle of the crowd, leaving the newly weds together to stare into each other's eyes lovingly, feeling reminded all over again why they adored each other so much.

"_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums-**_" He called again, spinning around in the center of the courtyard, throwing colored dust with the elders, who put aside their differences to rejoice with this youngster.

"_**It's not a shame that you came here with someone, so while he's here in your arms-**_" He sang, wrapping his arms around himself while giving the bride a look to recommend she do the same. As she did the groom burst into laughter again, feeling very ticklish. "_**Let's make the most of tonight 'cause you're not gonna die young**_~!"

The stranger motioned for the band to stop all but the drummer, who was nearly crying from the happiness he felt of having his own solo. Along with the lone drums everyone raised their voices and sang with him: "**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. It's not a shame that you came here with someone, so while she's here in your arms. You make the most of tonight 'cause you're not gonna die young**!" As they all repeated the line over and over, he overlapped the lines he'd sang before, his voice blending with their counter melody perfectly. "_**In the heat of summer sunshine, he'll kiss you and nobody needs to know.**_"

"_**He'll kiss you and nobody needs to know**_~" With that last long note from the humble newcomer, everyone was back to silence, no one able to comprehend just exhilarating happening had just occurred.

The stranger stood before them all, appearing to be just as confused as they were as to why he just behaved in such a manner, panting heavily from all the action he'd caused before sucking in a desperate lungful of air and bracing himself to be beat up.

Instead of fists reigning down upon him, though, to his pleasant surprise, he was greeted with a thick round of applause from everyone who'd witnessed him repair their wedding and bring them closer together. No longer had they been bickering and arguing over the smallest of things nor harboring differences for any reason. They'd all let their opinions go and just had a good time together as a newly united family.

"What a show!" Some of them yelled. "Do it again!" Said others, everyone still clapping and cheering.

Stunned that they had enjoyed what he had to offer in the heat of passion for love to prevail against all feuds, he took a dramatic bow. He straightened back up and blew a kiss to the newly weds who both gave him a relieved nod of gratitude for kindly removing the tension from the picture.

With that, he fled the scene at last and slipped through the crowd before any of them could really notice he was gone, not that it would have mattered if they did, all of them returned to singing their new song and dancing...


End file.
